


Hutchinson's Law

by melonbutterfly



Series: Not A Porn Star [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney suggests they watch some movies. John has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutchinson's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hutchinson's Law: If a situation requires undivided attention, it will occur simultaneously with a compelling distraction.

"Let's just watch some movies," Rodney suggests, yawning unabashedly; John had been away on a business trip – not that Rodney knows what business – for the past three days and Rodney had used the opportunity to clean up some issues at the lab. Ever since they entered a relationship, and technically a little before that too when they had been in the getting-to-know-you phase, he has spent less time at the lab, especially in the evenings. Nowadays his evenings and nights belong to John, and while they don't spend all of them together, when they can they still do more often than not.

They probably shouldn't have, this evening; but something about John being out of the city and thus their not even having the chance to opt out of meeting up made it feel necessary to do so as soon as John was back. But Rodney is tired, and he can see that John isn't too peaky either – they ate take-out, something John isn't too much of a fan of, because they didn't have the energy to cook and are now lounging on the couch, John with his feet in Rodney's lap.

"What movies?", John asks now, yawning as well and sending him a small glare for passing it on.

Rodney thinks about it. He isn't much of a TV watcher because most of the time, he has other things to do, but that means that they can practically watch anything. And maybe neck like teenagers. "The first _Wraithkiller_?", he thus suggests; he likes those movies, it's just clean, action-packed science fiction with a lot less science and a lot more fiction. He can relax mocking the science without needing to get offended, like when Kavanagh offers him another of his outrageously stupid theories, because unlike Kavanagh, the _Wraithkiller_ science doesn't demand to be taken serious. That'd be pretty silly anyway.

John is silent for a moment, then takes his feet out of Rodney's lap. For a short moment, Rodney expects him to get up and put the movies in – John has long snooped around in his cupboards and bookcases and knows where everything is – but John doesn't seem inclined to do that. Instead, he just gets up on his knees, crawls across the sofa to Rodney and climbs into his lap, taking hold of his head with both hands and tilting his face for a kiss. Rodney makes an appreciative noise and automatically puts his hands on John's waist, sliding them down over his hipbones and thighs to his knees and back up again several times while they kiss.

They're both getting excited, but slowly, gradually; all they do is kiss for a long time before John twitches his hips forward, rubbing their swelling erections together. Rodney moans into John's mouth and abruptly loses all patience; he slides his hands around John's hips and puts them on his ass, pulling him in again at the same time as he thrusts up. John moans as well now, suddenly tearing his mouth away from Rodney's, leaning back into his hands and roughly pulling his shirt off. He means to lean in again, but as soon as John's naked chest is revealed Rodney latches on, nibbling on John's collarbone to hear the sharp hiss John always makes the first time his skin comes into contact with Rodney's teeth.

Putting one hand on Rodney's shoulder for balance, John leans back even more, hedonistically offering himself up for Rodney's mouth; Rodney doesn't need any more encouragement. He licks up John's sensitive throat, scraping his teeth over his larynx and then nibbling on his chin and jaw. John groans throatily, his fingers digging into Rodney's shoulders as he rolls his hips forward again. It gives Rodney a thrill knowing that he knows John's spots so well, that he can make John make noises like that; he feels like right now, he's the only person who exists for John – who owns John. And he wants to do more, but John is in danger of falling backwards already, and so Rodney takes a tighter hold of John's hips and twists them around, pushes John on his back on the sofa. It takes some shifting before Rodney can settle comfortably between his legs, but when he can it brings their erections together in a different, more directly stimulating angle. They both moan, and then Rodney leans in and does what he wanted to do since John took off his shirt: lick over his nipple with the flat of his tongue, blowing air on it to watch as it hardens, and then sucking it into his mouth.

John is making these tiny gasps every time Rodney scrapes his teeth over his nipple, and it makes Rodney really want to bite him, but John doesn't like getting marked, and so he refrains from doing that. Instead, he contents himself with sucking hard and making John emit high-pitched noises that drive Rodney nearly insane.

His pants are getting way too tight now; they must be for John too, but John is lying on his back like a sacrificial virgin, hands fluttering over Rodney's shoulders and head. When Rodney sits back he finds that John closed his eyes – until he makes an unhappy noise at Rodney's pulling away and opens them, giving him his adorable kitten frown. Not that Rodney will ever tell John what his mid-sex "does not compute expression" reminds him of, and he's fairly sure John will never figure it out, no matter how often Rodney asks him unexpected questions in the middle of sex to make him put on that face.

"Pants," Rodney informs him now, hiding his amusement and leaning back to open the buttons of his jeans. John's fingers tangle with his as John gets involved until they get pushed away impatiently so John can open Rodney's pants himself, sliding his hand into them as soon as there's enough room to take hold of Rodney's cotton-clad, hard cock. Rodney moans; there isn't nearly enough room in his pants for anything really satisfying, but John's hand on his cock is, even through his boxers, satisfying enough for him.

After a few tiny, awkward tugs, John huffs impatiently, pulls his hand away despite Rodney's protesting whine and then pulls Rodney's pants and boxers down as far as is possible in his current position. Suddenly, he rears up, crashing their lips together and pushing Rodney backwards into the armrest, rubbing their tongues together and then pulling away, impatiently pushing off both Rodney's pants and his own. Rodney is still wearing his shirt, and John takes offense to that as well as he moves to straddle Rodney's hips once again, pushing the shirt up and leaning in to suck on Rodney's left nipple before Rodney can even lift his arms so John can push the shirt off him completely.

Rodney gasps and moans, forgetting all about the shirt when John rolls his hips just so, rubbing their naked erections together. It's the most delicious feeling; he loves having John's naked body against his – John is the hottest guy Rodney knows, with his lithe grace and slinky muscles and with the way he uses his brain. Sometimes Rodney still can't believe that someone like John is with him despite his heavy work schedule and the fact that he's halfway nigh-time active. But Rodney is smarter than to ask stupid questions, especially at a time like this, and so he tries to wrap his arms around John instead. The shirt bunches under his arm hinders him though, and so he rips it off with impatience and then, finally, can put his arms around John's writhing body and pull him close.

"Oh yeah," John gasps, pressing their lips together in the same breath, and then he starts to writhe with more control until he has found a steady rhythm that rubs their hard dicks together in the best possible way. The moans and other noises they make are are muffled by each others mouths; John wraps his arms around Rodney's shoulders and neck for better balance, and Rodney slides his hands down his spine to put them on his ass, kneading the cheeks and pressing him close with every upwards roll of his hips. Precome and sweat slicks their bodies, and when they finally have to pull away from their kiss as they need air, John tilts his head back, baring his throat deliciously and emitting loud moans in between breathless gasps of Rodney's name. When his movements start to become jerky as he begins to come, John literally yells Rodney's name, and then he collapses in Rodney's arms, his cock twitching between them. Rodney wraps one arm around his trembling boyfriend's back and reaches between their bodies to finish himself off in three tugs, adding his come to the mess between them as he orgasms with a loud groan.

Afterwards, they lie bonelessly catching their breath, John curled on top of Rodney and hiding his face in Rodney's shoulder. Only when Rodney feels himself start to drift off – he has serious problems keeping his eyes open – does he remember that no, sleeping like this would lead to several very uncomfortable and painful situations upon waking up. He rubs his hand up and down John's spine, kisses his damp temple and then pats his ass. "Come on, let's get up," he mumbles tiredly; John just grumbles unhappily and doesn't move for a moment. But he apparently does see the necessity, because he sighs and flicks his tongue against Rodney's salty skin before disentangling himself and standing up on shaky legs. Rodney has to catch him when he stumbles; he earns himself a dark look when he huffs a laugh, and then they head into the bathroom for a quick shower and clean-up. He almost has to carry John into bed afterwards; John falls asleep almost before he hits the sheets, and Rodney barely has the time to get comfortable spooning him before he drifts off as well.

He completely forgets about the _Wraithkiller_ movies, until he figures it out.


End file.
